1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a method of producing a fire-retardant veneer or the like material or material composite that is dried by the influence of heat.
A further subject matter of the invention is a veneer produced according to the aforementioned method. An object of the invention is the production of a veneer or the like material which is flame-resistant.
In a material composite, various core materials may be provided. In all instances, preferably there are no additions of salts or other commercially available fire-retarding substances.
A further object of the invention is to provide a simple and economic method of producing thin sheets of veneer having improved properties as compared to known veneers, which veneer sheets may be used for the most varying applications both in aviation and also in other sensitive fields. These may be public facilities, ships, yachts, trains or other facilities requiring fire protection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,332 A does describe a method of producing fire-retardant veneers, yet it describes the impregnation of a surface dried by the influence of heat with a water-soluble, fire-retardant agent.
198 44 431 A1 describes the impregnation of a cork barrier layer, which, however, cannot be termed a veneer as defined by the present invention.